Stranded
by Rose Starre
Summary: When the jet carrying several WWE Superstars mysteriously crashes onto a convenient island, they must quickly learn to survive until help arrives. In addition, they must figure out who is responsible for the plane's crashing. Whodunnit? Will they ever get off of the island?
1. After the Crash

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of its employees.**

Dean Ambrose rubbed his head. He had no idea what had made it hurt so badly. As his vision cleared, he noticed an oxygen mask dangling a few inches from his nose. "What the...?" he murmured, looking around. He was strapped into a seat on an extremely busted-up plane. Several other Superstars were haphazardly thrown about the aisles. It was very obvious to him that this airplane had crash-landed someplace.

Unlatching his seat-belt, Dean stood up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. He stumbled past the others and almost fell out of the door. The jet was all but tilted on its side, elevating the door a few extra feet from the ground. Carefully jumping down, he got a good look at the land around the crash site.

They had landed close to a shoreline, possibly on an island. Sitting down, Dean watched the waves for a short while. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw none other than his fellow Hound, Roman Reigns. "You know what happened?" Dean asked.

"Not at all," Roman replied, sitting next to Dean. "All I know is that one minute we were flying just fine; the next, we're here."

"Seems suspicious," Dean noted. "Don't you think?"

Roman did not answer, turning his attention to the waves. The two sat in silence for some time. All at once, they heard a loud cry. Exchanging a nervous glance, they quickly made their way over to the jet.

Clambering back up into the fuselage, they looked wildly for the source of the screaming. Near the back of the jet, they noticed Bray Wyatt attempting to comfort someone, which was a strange enough scene by itself. Erick Rowan and Luke Harper stood rather uncomfortably nearby.

Walking nearer, Dean and Roman saw, to both of their dismay, Bo Dallas. The usually optimistic Superstar was clutching his right arm and whimpering. "It's broken," Bray explained to the two former members of the Shield. "But you'll find a way to put a bright twist on it, won't you," he addressed Bo. The latter responded with a limp smile.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Later, once all of the Superstars had woken up and gotten out of the plane, they held some kind of council. "Alright, we're stuck here with no way to escape," Dean said. "We have, at present, no food or shelter. Plus, we have multiple injuries."

"No kidding," Dolph Ziggler grumbled, nursing a gash across his shoulder.

"First thing's first," Roman said, "We need to get some food and shelter. Will anyone who is not too badly injured stand up?" Wade Barrett, Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan, Luke Harper, Jey Uso, and Rob Van Dam stood. "Good," Roman continued. "Barrett, Rowan, and Harper will go and find food. The rest of you should stay and set up shelters."

"What about the rest of us?" Christian called. He blinked through the flow of blood dripping from the wound on his forehead.

"Someone's going to have to get you guys cleaned up," Dean answered, looking doubtfully at Roman.

"We're probably going to get stuck with that job," Roman sighed. "They can't exactly do it themselves."

"I hate it when you're right," Dean grumbled. He turned again to address the other Superstars, "We'll take care of that. Now, those of you that have something to do should go do whatever it is you have to do."

Those that weren't too seriously hurt scurried off into the nearby forest to gather either food or wood. As for Roman and Dean, they ran around, making makeshift splints, slings, and bandages out of whatever materials they could find.

Unfortunately for Dean, one of these patients was none other than former Shield member, Seth Rollins. "You," Dean growled, showing obvious contempt for the other Superstar.

"Look," Seth said, trying to make amends. "It wasn't my idea to get on that plane. Hunter..."

"Don't talk to me about Hunter," Dean snapped, purposely bumping Seth's broken leg.

Wincing, Seth tried again, "Dean, look. I..."

"How about you shut your mouth," Dean snarled. "I'll take care of your darn leg and we can both go back to ignoring each other. How's that sound?" Seth shook his head, but didn't utter another word.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Later on that night, once Kane had started up a fire, those in charge of gathering food started to set up a meal of sorts. Dean wandered over to where the shelters were being built. "How's it going over h;'

ere?" he asked.

"Well," Rob said, attempting to lean a bunch of sticks together in a tent-like shape. "It could be better." He sighed as the flimsy structure trembled and fell at the slightest wind.

Shaking his head, Dean walked towards Jey, who was trying to make some kind of wall. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

"What's it look like?" Jey snapped back. "It's a wall. I'm doing what you told me to do: make a shelter."

"Okay," Dean replied. "How long do you think it'll take?"

"I don't know," Jey mused. "Maybe a few more hours. Could be days."

"That's great," Dean grumbled to himself, walking away. "Rob can't even make a tent, Jey's shelter might take days, and who knows where Wyatt went."

"Don't worry," a voice called behind Dean. "We could always sleep under the stars the first night or so." Dean sighed; it seemed like Bo's usual demeanor had returned.

"Just so you know," Dean growled, "I'm not in the mood for any of your motivational nonsense."

"That wasn't nonsense," Bo explained, his customary joy wavering slightly. "Just a suggestion."

Dean looked back at the two unfinished constructions. Unfortunately, it seemed like they would have to sleep outside for the first night at least. He growled again. This was going to be quite an interesting venture.

OoOoOoOoOoO

After they had eaten the improvised meal, everyone had to figure out sleeping arrangements. "Where are we going to sleep?" Dolph enquired. "The shelters aren't done yet."

"Either in the sand," Roman answered, "or in the plane, if you prefer."

"I'm not going back in there," Rob declared, sitting indignantly in the sand.

"Neither are we," the Usos proclaimed.

Suddenly, they heard thunder in the distance. Rob and the twins shared a glance and, feeling quite defeated, retreated into the plane.

OoOoOoOoOoO

As everyone tried their hardest to get comfortable, Dean stared out the window at the ocean. He groaned as someone moved to sit beside him. Turning almost unwillingly, he came face-to-face with none other than Bo. "What do you want?" Dean growled.

"You looked lonely, sitting over here by yourself," Bo explained.

"I don't want your help," Dean snapped.

"That doesn't mean you don't need it," Bo replied with a grin.

"It does mean leave me alone," Dean retorted.

"Okay," Bo answered simply.

Dean snorted at him and turned back towards the window. Slowly, the gentle, rhythmic sound of the waves lulled him to sleep.


	2. The First Day

**Disclaimer: I am still not the owner of the WWE.**

Dean woke with the sun glaring directly into his face. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched as far as the seat ahead of him would allow. Stepping carefully around Bo, he exited the fuselage and tramped into the forest.

As he looked around for a little something to eat, the memory of the crash hit him like a ton of bricks:

_(Flashback)_

_Everything had been going fine. The jet had recently reached cruising altitude and was flying relatively smoothly. Dean glanced out the window at the clouds. It was then, right at that moment, that things began to go wrong. The plane jolted suddenly, as though something had struck the wing. Then came the steep, unsteady drop._

_The crash was, by far, the worst experience of Dean's life. The jet pulled up a bit too late, keeping the nose from impact, but preventing a proper landing. The landing gear also failed to deploy. The sheer velocity of the plane drove the wings clear through trees. All at once, the nose connected with a tree it couldn't bust through, stopping the jet._

_Dean couldn't remember much after that. He did, however, recall the intense fear that followed the crash. Oddly enough, it reminded him of a roller coaster ride gone horribly wrong._

_(End of Flashback)_

Shaking himself from the recollection of the terrible event, Dean found himself cowering beneath one of the trees. "How...?" he murmured.

"You jumped down there yourself," Bray answered, appearing from behind a different tree. "Yelling something about crashing."

"I remember what happened," Dean said slowly. "The flight, the plummet, the crash... Everything."

Bray looked at him strangely. "You remember the crash?" he asked.

"Yeah," Dean confirmed. "Most of it, at least."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bray brought Dean back to where the others were waiting. "Dean here remembers what happened," he announced. Instantly, the other Superstars snapped to attention.

"Well," Sheamus cried, "What happened on that plane?"

"I don't know exactly," Dean admitted. "All I know is that we suddenly dropped out of the sky."

"That doesn't just happen," Wade mused aloud.

"Unless something went wrong with the engines or something," Sheamus commented.

"But Vince told us that the plane was perfectly safe," Rob protested.

Silence followed that comment. Abruptly, Bray remarked, "Unless it wasn't the plane..."

All of a sudden, a flurry of men burst from the nearby bushes. The hapless Superstars were roughly grabbed and shoved through the foliage. As they were hustled along through an overgrown path, Dean thought one of the men looked suspiciously like Seth, but dismissed it as a coincidence.

_Sorry this chapter was so short. I just wanted to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. Mwahahaha! Ahem... I'll try to update as soon as I can._


	3. Captured

**Disclaimer: Still not owning...**

The now-captive group was pushed into a clearing filled with crude buildings. Several wild-looking women and children peered out of these structures at the Superstars.

In a harsh manner, they were forced into a vaguely decorated building. At the back of the building, there was a throne of sorts, made of bone and palm leaves. The Superstars could only hope that those bones weren't human.

The man sitting on the throne was as imposing as the bones of his perch. He held a scepter of carved bone and wore a crown of brightly colored feathers and a garment of tanned hides of some kind. He turned to a young man at his side and said something in a low, menacing voice.

"What did he say?" Jimmy Uso asked. Jey only shrugged in response.

The other man turned to the assemblage and spoke in broken English, "You have trespassed on our lands. You must pay the price."

"Well," Rob questioned. "What's the price?"

Turning back to the man on the throne, the other male spoke in a rapid tongue that no one among the Superstars understood. The man on the throne answered in the same language. "You will be kept here until we think of a price," the man, who was seemingly a translator, answered.

With that, the Superstars were escorted outside again. They were led to a second building, where they were tied to thick stakes in the ground. Their escorts scowled fiercely at them and left.

"Well that's just great," Dean snapped. "We're stuck here!"

"Maybe it's for the best," Bo answered cheerily. "At least we have shelter now." The Superstars were silent for a time, neither in agreement or dissension.

"Here's some bad news," Wade commented absently. "We're probably going to be cannibalized."

"Go figure," Roman grunted.

"There's always the possibility that they won't eat us," Bo remarked.

"Pretty slim possibility," Dolph muttered. "Did anybody else think that throne was made of human bones?"

"Did anybody not?" Dean retorted.

"Does anyone else think that we'll never get out of here?" Rob queried. "Because we're tied to stakes in a native village and have no way off of the island."

"Someone will notice that we're missing," Bo assured him. "Then, they'll come looking for us."

Just then, someone appeared in the doorway. Dean recognized him as the translator. "The chief says that you must stay in our village," he said. "You must not leave. If you do, you will not be well."

"What are we going to do?" Sheamus asked. "We can't hang around your village all day."

"Do not worry," the translator said with an almost sadistic grin. "There will be much for you to do." With those ominous words, he left the room.

"Hey!" Sheamus called after him. "Aren't you going to untie us, at least?" Almost as soon as he said this, some female natives scampered into the building and began untying the Superstars. "That'll do," Sheamus said, rubbing the place the rope had been only a few seconds before.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Later, the Superstars were wandering about the village, feeling quite alienated, since no one except the translator spoke English. "At least we have each other," Bo noted.

"Can it, Dallas," Dean grumbled.

The sun began to set and a few of the women of the village started a fire and began to cook some of the meat that the men had hunted earlier. The Superstars then realized how hungry they were. They hadn't eaten since the day before.

"Do you think they'll give us some of that food?" Jey asked.

"I sure hope so," Rob answered.

Forgetting the fact that the women did not speak English, Jey went over to them and questioned, "Can we have some food?" The women gave him a strange look and continued their duties. Jey glumly tramped back over to the group. "Forgot they don't speak our language," he sighed.

The translator must have seen that little exchange, because he began to approach the assembly. "Do not worry about meals," he said. "The women will cook for you as well. Today, you may count it free. Tomorrow, your strong ones will go with our hunters."

"What about our not strong ones?" Jimmy asked, gesturing at the rather poorly bandaged lesion in his arm.

"The women understand," the translator replied, nodding. "They will care for your wounds properly."

"Excellent," Sheamus said, cautiously touching his badly bruised ribs.

OoOoOoOoOoO

After dinner, the Superstars were again escorted into the building they had been detained in before. A few of the strongest men of the village rolled a large boulder in front of the doorway, preventing escape. The gathering was instantly enveloped in darkness.

"Looks like we'll be sleeping on the ground from now on," Dolph murmured, sitting down.

Everyone looked in Bo's general direction, expecting yet another optimistic comeback. Bray, who happened to have been closest to him, jabbed him in the good arm. "What?" Bo asked.

"Well?" Bray retorted.

"Well, what?" Bo countered.

"Where's the optimism, Dallas?" Dean demanded.

"Oh," Bo responded. "I've got nothing."

The silence was almost deafening. "You've got nothing?" Dean repeated slowly.

"Nope," Bo chirped.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Bray murmured, shaking his head.

"I honestly don't think any of us did," Roman responded.

Soon after the shocking revelation, they collectively shrugged and spread out. There was much bumping into one another, due to the complete darkness. Eventually, the Superstars were able to settle down.

A short silence later, Jey abruptly asked, "Hey, has anyone seen Seth?"


	4. The Second Day

**Disclaimer: I continue to own nothing.**

The next morning, a few men of the village rolled the boulder away from the entrance to the Superstars' prison. The translator was among them. "Wake up," he said. "The morning hunt is ready."

"What about breakfast?" Rob muttered drowsily.

"That is what you will hunt for," the translator replied, grinning sadistically.

"Do you guys have coffee?" Roman asked, repeatedly jabbing Dean, who was stubbornly trying to sleep. "Dean gets grumpy when he doesn't have his morning coffee."

"No," the translator responded. "I have never heard of that."

"He's going to be fun to have on the hunt," Jimmy joked, smiling teasingly at his twin brother.

"You're lucky," Jey retorted. "You don't have to hunt."

"That's because we're hurt," Dolph snapped. "It's not lucky."

"Whatever you say," Jey said, shrugging.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A few minutes later, the uninjured Superstars made their way out of the village, following closely on the heels of the village's hunters. They held crude spears in their hands and kept a sharp eye out for anything edible.

Dean dragged the end of his spear through the dirt, upset over the lack of coffee in the village. "When'll we find something?" he growled. "I'm hungry."

"Be quiet," Roman hissed, noticing the hunters' angered expressions. "You're scaring away the food."

"I liked it better when food couldn't be scared away," Dean grumbled.

"You're just going to have to deal with it," Wade snapped. "We're stuck here whether you like it or not." Dean groaned, but said nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoO

In the meantime, the injured Superstars were being properly treated for their wounds. The women were very gentle with the broken limbs and the lacerations. More official-looking bandages were wound around the injuries. "You know," Bo said, not really caring whether or not the woman tending him understood, "This is really nice of you, since we trespassed on your land and all."

The woman smiled softly at Bo, trying to convey that she appreciated his efforts at conversation. He grinned right back, completely misunderstanding the gesture. "It's a really nice village," he noted. "But, we'll have to leave soon. Vince, our boss, probably realized that we're missing and is sending a rescue squad right now."

Christian rolled his eyes as another woman coiled cloth around his head. "He really doesn't shut his mouth very often, does he," he noted, sighing at Bo's babbling.

Sheamus shook his head. "Too bad whatever happened last night didn't last long," he commented.

"Yeah," Christian chuckled. "That shut him up."

"I do wonder if Vince noticed anything, yet," Sheamus stated.

"C'mon," Christian replied, rolling his eyes. "This is Vince we're talking about. He's bound to have noticed."

OoOoOoOoOoO

The unscathed Superstars crouched silently in the bushes, tracking some rather pig-like animals. They did, in fact, have one in their sights. The creature was snuffling around in the underbrush, completely unaware of the spears currently pointed at it.

The hunters had moved a short distance away, silently watching the Superstars and observing their every move. Dean, who had finally gotten over the coffee issue, squinted at the pig, measuring the distance between him and it. He slowly pulled his arm back, carefully aiming his spear.

The basic contraption of wood and stone whipped through the air. Everyone thought that it would hit its mark. Unfortunately, the pig saw the motion and ran, squealing, from the area. Dean groaned in frustration, striking the ground before standing to retrieve his spear.

Shaking their heads, the hunters conversed among each other. They moved on unobtrusively, leaving the Superstars behind. "I thought you had it," Jay remarked as Dean returned to the group.

"Shut up," Dean growled. "Where'd the hunters go?"

"Aren't they right...?" Rob began, pointing to the place the hunters had been not long before. "Huh. They _were_ right there."

"So now they've left us?" Dean cried angrily.

"You saw how they were looking at us," Roman pointed out. "They didn't like how we were talking so loudly at first. I guess you disappointed them by missing."

"Well, that's their darn problem!" Dean snapped. "It's not my fault the darn pig saw that spear coming!"

"Would you two stop fighting!" Bray shouted. "You're keeping the pigs away. Remember that the others are depending on us." Erick and Luke wordlessly nodded their agreement.

"Fine," Dean growled. "If you know what you're doing, _you_ do the hunting."

"Alright," Bray retorted. "No problem." Turning to Erick and Luke, he said, "C'mon. Let's go hunt some pigs." With those words, he and the rest of the Wyatt Family disappeared into the bushes.

"What are we going to do?" Wade questioned.

"Just go back to the village, I guess," Roman answered, shrugging.

"Sounds good to me," Jey commented, turning around and going back down the trail.

"I will get that pig," Dean grumbled. "If it's the last thing I do."


	5. Escape Plans

**Disclaimer: Do I own anything? Nope.**

Needless to say, the translator was not pleased when a majority of the hunting party returned empty-handed. "What happened?" he cried. "And where are the other three? And the rest of the hunters?"

"Very few of us can actually hunt," Dean snapped. "And what do I care about the other guys? They left on their own."

The translator narrowed his eyes at Dean and motioned for one of the other men of the tribe. When the man came, he gave a sharp order in the strange tongue of the island. The Superstars all wondered what he said, until the other native roughly grabbed Dean by the arm and began to lead him towards the edge of the village.

"What do you think you're doing?" Roman blurted, charging after the native. Much to his surprise, though, the native turned and hissed at him, much in the manner of an irritated house cat.

Now undisturbed, the native led Dean to a large, circular pit just outside of the village. It was quite clear that the Lunatic Fringe was about to be thrown inside. "Hey," Dean cried, trying desperately to reason with his captor, "This seems just a bit too harsh, doesn't it? I mean, come on. I was just giving my honest opinion. You can't throw me into a pit for that."

Either the native did not care, or simply couldn't understand Dean's plea. "I have rights!" Dean screamed as a last resort, tumbling past the dirt sides of the pit. He landed with a muffled thud in the soft earth of the bottom.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, back within the village, the Superstars were stunned when the other native returned alone. "If any of you questions the authority of the chief or me," the translator threatened, "You will join your friend in the pit." Turning on his heel, he disappeared into a nearby building.

"By pit," Jimmy questioned, "Did he mean death? Or a literal pit?"

"Only one way to find out," Bo said cheerily, marching determinedly in the general direction of the pit.

"Is anyone going to follow him?" Christian asked. The other Superstars replied with several shrugs and shaken heads.

"I think one of three things will happen," Dolph noted. "Either he'll come back scarred for life, perfectly fine, or not come back at all."

"Anyone else voting for the third one?" Wade asked, "Anyone?" He only received a few weary glances for his trouble.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dean paced around the bottom of the pit, scowling and muttering angrily to himself. Truthfully, he was not expecting a visitor, much less a certain optimist.

"I guess he meant an actual pit," a voice said from above.

"Who said that?" Dean demanded. "I'm warning you."

"It's just me, Dean," Bo responded, revealing himself to the pit's occupant.

"You again?" Dean asked flatly. "Why don't you leave me alone for once?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were still alive," Bo answered.

"Yes," Dean seethed, not bothering to spare any feelings. "Just fine. For the last time, Bo, I don't need your help. Now go before I claw my way out of here and personally strangle you."

"If that's how you feel," Bo said quietly, "I'll go." He turned back around and trudged back to the village.

Dean snorted and resumed his pacing. He had no time to worry about some other person's mental welfare. After all, he had to plan an escape from the pit.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Told you," Dolph commented as Bo rejoined the group. "Scarred for life."

"Is Dean okay?" Roman demanded. "Is he alive?"

"He's okay," Bo answered. "He went right back to his old self."

"Then he's probably planning his escape as we speak," Roman sighed, almost with relief.

"Speaking of escape," Sheamus commented, "Since our injuries are properly taken care of, should we start thinking about that, too?"

"Keep your voices down," Bray hissed, appearing out of the forest with Luke, Erick, and a dead pig. "We don't need the natives hearing about any escape plans. While we do need one, we shouldn't alert them to it. If we do, we'll never get out of here."

"As much as I don't like saying it," Jey pointed out, "He's right. We won't get out of here if they know what we're going to do."

"So, we're going to need to have top secret meetings or something?" Jimmy inquired, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Exactly," Bray replied deviously.


End file.
